


Play

by katriona_subasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both Mikasa and Marco tease Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

"Jean, have you seen Marco?" Mikasa asked as she stepped out from the bathroom, wearing a little black dress and her hair tied back.

Jean loosed a low whistle at seeing her, eyeing the earrings he bought her for their second anniversary a few months ago and the strapy heels that just went up and up her lovely legs. "Not since he disappeared in the guest bathroom to 'freshen up'," he answered, casually lounging on the bed, already ready for whatever play Marco was dragging them out to. "Why?"

"I need his opinion on how I look."

"Will mine suffice?"

"No."

He nearly fell off the bed from the bluntness of her reply. "Why?"

She gave him a look. "Jean, you have good taste when it comes to girls and guys. You have good sense to know that you didn't want to choose between them. You have _excellent_ observation skills to realize that Marco and I like the threesome idea too." He couldn't help but grin a little at that. Honestly, proposing that had been one of the best things that could've happened to him. "But you do _not_ have good taste in clothes and hair."

"Hey!"

"Remember the hair gel incident."

"So, I went a _little_ overboard!" And he didn't think Marco was any better, considering that freaking horse-topped pimp cane he insisted on carrying.

"A little? You could've cracked something on it!"

"You could not!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Marco laughed as he swung in, looking sinfully good in his tuxedo. No pimp cane this time. Mikasa had thrown it out the window, along with all of hair gel products in the house they lived in. "Oh, hey, Mikasa looking nice~ I'm glad to see you're wearing the necklace I bought for you!"

"Thank you," Mikasa purred, leaning up to kiss Marco on the cheek. "Now I feel reassured."

"Ugh, first she dismisses my fashion sense and then kisses you but not me, Marco!" Jean complained, pouting at the injustice of it all. "Not fair! Is today pick on Jean day?"

"Aw... let me make it up to you~" Marco teased, before pouncing on his and kissing him fiercely. Jean had to break apart first, to breath. "Better?"

"Um..."

"Boys, we're going to be late," Mikasa called dryly. "Save that stuff when we can enjoy it, please."

"Shame I do actually want you guys to see this play!" Marco sighed, rolling off of Jean. "Well, off we go?"

"Yeah, sure," Jean squeaked, pushing himself off the bed.

As he passed by Mikasa, though, she straightened his collar and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "You can get me back later," she teased, taking his arm. "Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm... following."

"Smooth."

"Shut up."

"Make me. Later."

"Marco, Mikasa volunteered to be in the middle this time!"

"Sounds good!" Marco called back before Mikasa could protest. "Now, can we see the play before we _play_?"

"Moving!"


End file.
